


Crazy Little Thing called Love

by theloversclub



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Asking Out, Ben and Bev being cute little hetero shits, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Valentines day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloversclub/pseuds/theloversclub
Summary: He was seizing the day. He was getting a move on. He was asking Bev out. On Valentines day. When she said no, kindly but firmly, it was going to crush him. Yet, here he was by her locker. Flowers in his hand and irrational, stupid hope in his heart.





	Crazy Little Thing called Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I'll be damned if they get paid dust this Valentines Day. Sorry if its shit. Also this is dedicated to everyone who loved Ben/Bev as much as me.
> 
> Also this is some kind of AU where Bev is still in Derry. I guess her aunt moved from Portland. Because reasons.

If you asked any member of the Losers Club who was the most romantic person in the group was, they would all, without hesitation, answer Ben Hanscom. He wrote love poetry for gods sake! He listened to George Michael and Whitney Houston! (He did attempt to hide this slightly embarassing fact, but he underestimated how goddamn snoopy Richie could be). He claimed that he only agreed to watch When Harry met Sally to appease Bev, but the others knew better. He was, put simply, a huge romantic.

Sometimes they would teasingly ask Ben how his heart fit in his chest. It seemed bigger than other kids his age. He used it more. Ben loved strongly and purely, and he liked to express that love through his poetry. Couplets and octaves and quatrains and quatains, metaphor upon simile, scrawled carefully in his copybook. It was slowly but surely improving, or at least he said. He wouldn’t let anyone read it. His work was for his eyes only. Since last summer. 

It had been months since the poem had been left in Bev’s bag. Months since she realised that it was him who had done it. Months since they had softly said the words to each other... and in those months, nothing had happened. Other than some thrilling daydreams, they hadn’t kissed, hadn’t held hands or gone on a date. They hadn’t even talked about it. The only explanation was that Beverly didn’t feel the same way (understandably, she was so beautiful and so funny and so strong and he was so.... not) and she was trying to avoid hurting his feelings. How could he expect anything differently? He wasn’t worthy of her. Not like Bill. Not like brave, handsome Bill... It was days like this that he listened to sadder songs, wrote more negative poems. He felt his heart aching in his chest as he looked at Beverly. He would wish miserably that he didn’t love her. 

But then Bev would look at him, with that glint in her eye. She would laugh at him- no with him, never at him- and she would smile so damn bright. She would bump up against him or listen to him speak with patience, before interrupting to say what was on her mind. It was when they were lying on the grass of the Barrens cloudwatching lazily or she was jitterbug dancing with Richie until they collapsed with laughter, that he knew Bev was the best part of his life. He had loved her since she signed his yearbook, when she became the first person in this school, in any school to really care about him, He didn’t care if she didn’t love him back. She didn’t owe him anything. Bev smoking in silence, Bev smiling at him, Bev cycling around him, Bev tickling him, Bev crying in his arms. She was the best person he had ever known. 

And Ben couldn’t hide how absolutely lightheaded he felt around her. The others had known for ages. It was just an unspoken thing- Ben is whipped for Bev. Bev’s feelings on the matter are unclear. They had steered dangerously close to a love triangle last summer ('we really were playing with fire back then' Ben thought wryly. 'In so many ways'). It was a textbook romance. The leader, brave Big Bill, and the fearless, gorgeous girl. They looked like a couple from a movie: they would kiss at the end and live happily ever after. But, his life was nothing like a movie. Her thing with Bill never went anywhere. Ben had rubbed his sweaty palms against his shorts as Bill told them that he and Bev, whatever they were, were over and would just be friends from now on. Beverly seemed happier after that. She didn’t need a guy. She was fine on her own. She didn’t need Ben. 

Ben would probably have left things like that for the rest of his life if it was up to him. The silent pining, the confused feelings, the angst of it all. He had already made a move, he thought. He had made his feelings clear that summer and everyday since. And with no result. Anything further would probably be weird and creepy. Things were fine the way they were. Nothing had to change. Richie felt differently. 

"Benjamin my good fellow, I have to make some inquiries” Richie said in his British guy voice, looking at him sternly. 

They were walking to the library, where they often studied (well, Ben studied and Richie tried to distract him). It was a January afternoon and it was absolutely freezing. He was wrapped up in a scarf, hat and thick coat, but Richie was seemingly fine wearing a denim jacket. He was unfazed by everything. He didn't flinch when Ben, used to Richie’s antics by now, just sighed. 

“What does that even mean Richie?” 

“I have to ask my good fellow... what are your intentions with Miss Marsh?” 

Ben nearly walked into a streetlamp. He hadn't dreamt that he would have this conversation in a million years, let alone with the Trashmouth. 

“Wh-What? What are you talking about?” 

Richie scoffed and slung his arm around Ben's shoulder. This was awkward, considering the height difference (Richie was starting to shoot up like a bean pole) but Richie continued speaking loftily. 

“I mean, it's absolutely ridiculous how long you two have been iffing about. Its 1990 my good sir! A whole new year, a whole new decade! Its time to get a move on- its almost Valentines day” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Ben waited a moment and considered the boys words. He never thought he would say this but maybe Richie was right? He could try again, really lay things on the line, be honest, speak from the heart in person- 

Ben shook his head. What was he thinking? He couldn’t risk making things more awkward, ruining their friendship. 

‘Bev already knows’ he reminded himself. ‘You’re just gonna make her uncomfortable and force her to reject you properly’ 

He said as much to Richie, who scoffed again. 

“Oh, pish posh! Benny boy, Bev is my best friend. I know her okay? She never shuts up about you when we’re smoking. She listens to the same shitty songs you do. She always defends you when I call you a nerd-“ 

“Hey!” 

“and I really don’t know what the girl is waiting for. She still has your poem by her bed, you know. She likes you. And you like her. Maybe she’s waiting for you to ask her again so she can tell you the right answer this time. Romance is a mystery to me. I just hump em and dump em, you know me. But you need to get a move on and get ready to sweeeeeeeeepp her off her feet on Valentines!” 

Ben, still processing Richie’s words, stayed silent as they walked in the library doors. Mrs Clarke scowled. 

“Mr Tozier. Here again.” 

"Oh, you couldn’t keep me away from this cold, silent room full of dusty old books if you tried. Which I know you have. And yet here I am!” Richie said cheerily and steered Ben toward the tables before Mrs Clarke could scold him for insolence. 

“Listen handsome, you gotta do the damn thing on Feb 14th. I'm tired of watching you guys pine after each other. Life is too short” Richie hissed. 

Ben narrowed his eyes at Richie. Richie wanted to play matchmaker? He wanted to mess with Ben's head? Well, Ben's natural quietness and observant nature meant he noticed some things too.

“Oh really? Well, I’ll seize the day if you do” 

Richie frowned. “Whats that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh please. You're smart, but I'm smarter. You’re not the only one who pays attention to the people around you, and I am not the only one who has a flaming crush on one of our friends” 

Richie, eyes wide behind his glasses, was seemingly stunned into silence and buried himself in a comic he brought from home. His cheeks were tinted red behind the pages. It was very amusing to see him shown up for once. Ben would usually have used this opportunity to actually study in silence for once but his mind had never been further from academics. All he could think about was Beverly.... 

And now, all because of that wretched conversation, he was sealing his doom. He was seizing the day. He was getting a move on. He was asking Bev out. On Valentines day. When she said no, kindly but firmly, it was going to crush him. Yet, here he was by her locker. Flowers in his hand and irrational, stupid hope in his heart. 

He heard Bev before he saw her. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath when he heard her laugh echoing down the halls. He would follow that laugh down a cliff, into the sewers, into the very gates of hell. She rounded the corner with Richie, fresh off their morning smoke. She was wearing jeans and a baby blue jumper, her hair freshly washed and beautiful like always. Richie was smacking a kiss on her cheek and she was rolling her eyes in disgust, but her giggling was giving her fondness away. Her eyes landed on him, blushing already and holding flowers as nice as he could buy. She stopped laughing abruptly. Richie grinned and started walking away, giving Ben the thumbs up. He was going to have to kill him after this. 

Because Bev didn’t look happy at all. She looked surprised, and a bit worried. She walked slowly toward him and gave a smile that didn’t look too genuine. Ben's heart sank to his toes. This was not going to end well. 

“Are these for me?” Bev asked softly. “Y-yes. Happy Valentines Day, Beverly. I was wondering if-if you wanted to, to maybe-“ 

“Gotta go! Bathroom! See you later!” Bev interrupted, panic clear on her face before she ran in the opposite direction to Ben- and the girls bathrooms. Ben gaped after her for a few seconds before lifting a hand to wave goodbye. By then, she was whipping around the corner out of sight. 

Ben couldn’t believe what had just happened. Was this some kind of nightmare? Or a joke? He hadn’t been that confiden but he thought the worst case scenario would be Bev telling him clearly that she just didn’t feel the same way and she just wanted to be friends. Now it seemed like she was so horrified with him that they wouldn't even be just that anymore. Ben felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Damn you Richie Tozier” he muttered and wiped his eyes. He had to get his books and get to the bathroom before anyone saw him crying. The bullying situation had gotten a lot better recently and he didn’t want to change that, especially not today. He scuttled over to his locker, his vision blurry with tears (“Stop crying you useless lump” he thought angrily to himself with no result) and threw it open- 

It was then that a box of chocolates fell out of the locker and hit Ben square on the head, It hurt. A lot. 

“What the- can this day get any worse?” Ben muttered bitterly before freezing. What exactly was a box of chocolates doing in his locker in the first place? He wiped his tear stained hands on his shorts hastily. He scrambled to pick it up and stared at it in amazement. There was a note attached. 

“My mom used to say that the best way to a mans heart is through his stomach. I happen to think poetry is much more effective, but I’m not much of a writer. I don’t know how to say this well so I’ll just say it badly. I like you. A lot. you want to catch a movie later? Eat hazelnut for yes, caramel for no. Yes I know you hate caramel, that's the point. Bev xx” 

Ben had at some point sank down on to the floor of the school, holding the box and note in front of him and staring in awe. He read it again. And again. And again. It didn’t start seeming real. He quickly pinched himself but things didn’t start making more sense. This was real. Bev had- 

“Eddie would have a heart attack if he saw you sitting in that gross floor, you know” 

Ben tore his eyes away from the mesmerising ‘xx’ to see Bev standing in front of him, smiling shyly. She hesitated and extended her arm to him. Ben stared at her for a minute before gulping and taking her hand. Her skin was so soft but when she pulled him up, he felt how strong she was. He didn’t let go of her hand. She didn’t seem to mind. 

“I’m sorry for being rude before.” Bev whispered, with a small smirk. “I just- I’ve been planning this for ages. And it was my turn to make a move. I didn’t think you would-and i just wanted to-“ 

“I wasn’t going to. Definitely no” Ben admitted and Bev looked a little taken aback. 

“Why’d you do it then?” 

“Richie, he convinced me that maybe I had a chance... I guess he isn’t so stupid after all” 

“I disagree! He almost ruined everything! I’m gonna tell him that Eddie likes Stan, I swear to god that meddling oaf-“ Bev fumed. 

Ben watched her mini rant with a smile. She really had asked him out. She really did like him back. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t think he ever would. 

Ben squeezed her hand. “The answer is yes, by the way. A million times yes. I would eat 10 thousand hazelnut swirls if it meant I could go out with you’ 

Bev’s eyes crinkled as she beamed. This was better than Ben had ever imagined. This was real. And this was really, really romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write their date but this became reaaallllllyyy long. If this doesn't flop, I might write a second chapter because I had shit planned like why Bev sent mixed signals and how the date actually goes uwu i love them so much
> 
> pLEASE leave comments, they feed my soul


End file.
